This study will examine the outcome of Intensive Therapy, a variant of Janov's Primal Therapy, and the process characteristics associated with the quality of that outcome. The outcome component of the study will compare the results of Intensive Therapy with those of appropriate control groups. Variables will be drawn from a number of models of therapy and from outcome research, and will be assessed repeatedly from a number of different perspectives. Change scores will be transformed by appropriate statistical means to control for initial level biases and to improve inter-rater comparabiliy. Validation of outcome variables will take place within a multitrait-multimethod, construct validational framework. The process component of the study also emphasizes a wide range of variables, repeated assessment, and multiple perspectives. Competing theories or paradigms of therapy process will be contrasted, vis a vis the actual data, to see which best accounts for the results which are obtained.